Fae (world)
The Fae is a place where loads of mystical and magical beings reside. It is ruled by a king and queen. Rulers Note: Yes the names did come from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream Queen of the fae world.jpg|Queen Titania King of the Fae world.jpg|King Oberon Queen Titiana Queen Titiana is a pure elfish water elemenatlist who alsohas a dragon of her own earning her the title: the Water Dragoness. Titiana was chosen to be the queen after her sister, Queen Marigold, died because of an known disease rumoured to be brought in the Fae world by non-Fae residents. King Oberon King Oberon is half elf and half wizard. His father is a pure wizard and his mother, a pure elf lightning elemantalist earning him the title: Wise Lightning Wizard. He got married to Queen Titiana when she wa just a mere princess and is Fae royalty by marriage. History TBA Ways to get to the Fae world #Portal is in an abandoned warehouse that is connects back to the capital city: Latinyanda #One way portals that basically have a random choice to go to a city in the Fae world #Portal openers. These include other witches and wizards who know how to open portals themselves, jewelry that have been infused with portal magic Cities Noteable cities: *Latinyanda (capital city of the Fae world. also home to the E.L.F. HQ) *Yavemar (second biggest city) *Rhoveleg (Fae's main city for trading) *Morë (home of Nairë, the strongest fire elf) *Helmatehta (the city where Cicely grew up in) *Glassglada (the coldest place in the Fae world and where Glacie grew up) Subspecies in the Fae world Elves Elves are pointed eared beings. It has been said that they are closely related to humans and fairies but it is unsure. And like any other magical/mystical creature in the Fae world, elves also possess magical powers. There are elemental powers as well as other types of magic elves use. But most of the time, elves use elemental magic. Dragon Riders Dragon riders can be anything from fairies to elves and even to humans as well (but that's a rare case). Dragon riders are often rulers of specific cities and are always depended on. Dragon riders are very powerful since dragon magic is one of the powerful magic the Fae world has. Dragon riders can also use their main magic as well (for instance, if the rider is an elf and can use plant magic, they can still use that as well). Fairies Fairies are winged creatures who possess healing magical powers. Since most creatures and beings in the Fae don't know what a human looks like, they usually compare them to humans. They also have the ability to shrink and grow in size. Tinies Tinies are a subspecies of Fairies. They have similar qualities a fairy has but they are way smaller in size. Unlike regular fairies, they cannot grow or shrink in size. other species *Dragons *Gnomes *Tinies (subspecies of Fairies) *Wizards (human beings that possess magic powers and use any type of super natural manipulation) **there can also be half wizards: wizards who are half/half of two different species (but these wizards aren't that strong as pure wizards) Magic Dragon magic Dragon magic is the first most powerful magic the Fae has. Dragon magic is also very rare and can only be received in certain ways: *become a dragon rider *slay a dragon and eat their flesh *befriend a dragon and somehow make them give you their power The downside of having dragon magic is that toxin emitted from the source. Due to the fact they have Dragons magic and they are wizards it begins to kill them slowly each time they use their magic. Of course most would bring the anti-toxin with them but the amount of time it takes to drink it could be enough time for their adversary to strike a fatal blow. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic is the second most powerful magic the Fae has. Fairy magic is also called healing magic because the fairies are best known for their healing abilities. But since it's mostly defensive, most fairies don't know how to use their magic for offense and it's highly praised if a fairy does know how to use their powers for offense. Elemental Magic Like it's name suggests, Elemental magic deals with any element that is in the Fae/human world. it is the third most powerful magic the Fae world has. List of elemental magic that is known: *Water (subcategory: Ice, snow) *Earth (subcategories: rock and plants) *Air (subcategory: lightning) *Fire *Light (subcategory: sunlight, rainbows) *Dark (subcategory: shadows) Magic that are compatible with each other (ex. rock and plant, water, ice and snow, sunlight and rainbows) can all combine together by using: Unison Raid. Only the best elementalists can perform this type of magic. It also takes years to perform this and not all elementalists can perform such magic. Category:Places Category:PandoraStar411